Screwed Up!
by Darkness Gathered
Summary: A normal everyday girl, ends up in Middle Earth, but she has no memory...yet she meets legolas's half brother who attempts to make her his property...what will happen...Raped and murder!


Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters from the books and what like!

I own most of the new characters…some I got off my sister when she sleep

talks lol

Chapter One-college teens.

'Done!' I screamed happily. I'd finished my work and already packed up, waiting for my decrepit old hag of a teacher to say I could go home. She walked towards me and stood but a few feet away, her foal breath reeked a thousand times worse than an orc's

(A/N: cringes)

Her croaked voice rang in my ears.

'Packed away already Tabitha…not good. People will start to think you didn't like me or this lesson for that matter!' well for your information I do like this lesson but you oh no sorry I hate your fucking guts you old hag. I thought to myself.

'Of course I like you, and I like this lesson as much as visual studies and everyone knows I love it' I gave her one of my biggest fake smiles and turned on my heels and walked away.

I actually thought communications was all right, it's just the people they have teaching these it, god knows where they find them.

Let me explain, all our teachers this year so far have been snotty, two faced bastards who hate all my mates and me because we choose to be different.

Anyway let me introduce, myself my name is Tabitha Vallows, but my friends call me tithe or tab depends on there stupid moods. My father named me after bewitched the television programme, the little baby. I hate my name.

I am 6ft 2 and still growing.

I have long black hair that flows past my shoulders down to the mid part of my back, and I have two white streaks at the front of my hair t a bit like rogue out of x-men she one whicked woman.

My eyes are…. well sliver/orange/purple they change with my mood its great. My boyfriend thinks I am shapely, slim and sort of toned in just the right places and my curves are in the right places to.

I am one of four. I have an older brother called Jason caseon he took my mother last name and lives with her…or did til she died but he won't live with dad and me. Same really with my two little sisters, twins actually they live with Jason; no one apart from me gets on well with him. My twin's sisters are called Jessica and Becky.

Jason is 23 and at university in crew not far from where he live, he's studying criminology and law enforcement and similar things, because he wants to become a inspector when he is a bit older, so unlike me I want to be a set designer and working in films, but when I am not doing anything in my spare time I would be an assassin, now that would be cool.

Also my little sisters are at high school and took the names after me and an old mate 'trouble twins' also when they think they can get away with anything…they can, they are identical.

They pull pranks on me and friends and my dad when they come round…they like are dad its just social services. You can tell them apart Jessica has a tattoo on her stomach that is never on show and Becky had got one on her back that is always on show.

They are similar to me they wear a lot of stuff like me…jeans with chains hanging, short tops (apart from Jessica). We never wear skirts or dresses…. too modern and they are yuck…last time I wore one was too my dads big parties it was fitting and hugged everything on my body and it was puffy like the old fashions dresses at Halloween last year.

I also like my sisters have tattoo's one at the bottom of my back like Becky hers is an animal and mine is tribal. I also have written in elvish, on my bum 'those who live by the sword die by the sword'.

Anyway today was like any normal day, went college, ate dinner with Louise went back to lesson, finished lesson and now I go meet Louise after college up in the town center.

I found myself walking down the art block steps leading out of college and into the main street…I stuck on my cd player to a new band that I know very well unfortunately because I dated a few of the guys. They band is called 'lesbian bed death' and they are whicked I am actually in there first music video…Goth girls are easy.

I sung part of the song…but of course I knew all the words anyway.

I personally love John's (lead singer) voice, its smooth but heavy as if put under a spell. And god is he fit, when they filmed the video to the song they asked me to star in it…and I did and now everyone calls me 'the star' of the video for my performance. Any girl would of loved to be in that doing what I was… (A/N: And no I'm not telling)

Well I was thinking this I had managed to walk all the way and standing in front Dignity, where Louise stood with about 10 bags in hand, but she had seven of those bags saying Dignity oops… what had she done now. I turned off my music and pulled my earphones out and put them away.

'I've got your presents!' Oh no it's bad. 'Yay, what have you brought me now?' I looked at the bags she was putting to the one side. She gave me four Dignity bags and one 'Three cooks' (my afternoon lunch). We went and sat at 'our' bench; whenever we come here we always have sat on that and not anywhere else. We have a tenancy to move people when they are sat there…we've sat on them before now.

I sat eating my sandwich; I kept looking at the bags. 'If your that desperate LOOK! Open them!' she smiled politely at me, I turned back to look at her then again and then back at the bags. 'Fine, but…oh nevermind' I went to the first bag and opened it and found, full to the top with fishnet tights, and knee length socks. All the colors in the world, strips, spiders, freaky things. You could find anything you wanted.

'Thanks', I went in the next bag and found loads, well about 8 pairs of shorts and trousers, all black or red with chains, wrist bands, earrings, and also for some reason three belly rings…I hadn't had mine done.

'Ok what are these for…. Louise what are you planning?'

She smirked 'were going in there in minute once we've finished eating it's a pressy off Jessica and Becky.'

'Ooooo I'm also going to get another tattoo how's that!' she smiled at me and nodded. 'Whicked'

An hour later

I came out an hour later with a bandage wrapped around my mid-drift and also on my wrist, I had my stomach done, with one of my new belly bars, and I had on my wrist a snake…kind of creepy. We walked up to the bus station where Louise left me because her bus had come in and I had to wait for mine to come along before hand. The bus station was big and dark and very creepy for anything its always best to stay in the light there otherwise you never know what might happen to you.

Tenacious D, Wonderboy My phone was going off, I found it in my bag…'Hello…hey babe, yeah…(silence) at the bus station waiting for my bus…in about an hour to two hours…ok cya later babe…luv yah…bye bye'

That was my boyfriend Jack Daniels (A/N: I know it's a drink but I love It all the same), he worry's too much about me and its actually rather nice that he does…kind of cute.

I looked down at the bags I was carrying I forgot about them, I opened one of the ones I hadn't already opened it was full with top's corsets mostly, in the other bags I found skirts and dresses…ok note to self don't ever wear them.

I smiled but, I didn't pull anything out I just looked, I then closed the bags…she had spent a lot this time, we always spend a small fortune on each other. We have great brilliant job's with great pay I do less hours than my brother and I still get more than him so I pay for the rent and he pays the bills…I have the best deal. My parents were dead they were in a car accident and when I hospital my mother died and a nurse gave my dad an overdose and did the same to about 14 other patients and also herself.

I had stood at there funeral with no tears in my eyes I couldn't cry…All I had was revenge on my mind and I can never get her back because she died.

My legs started to get pins and needles in them and I felt like I was slowly falling asleep…. wait I can't do it now, I need to wait for my bus and when it comes then fall asleep on the bus not the opposite way home. My head started to spin and then my eyes closed everything went black…I couldn't remember anything….why me?


End file.
